My Oh My
by White Lavender
Summary: Siapa sangka seorang Hinata yang lemah lembut ternyata bisa... NGE-DANCE! spesial fic for Hinata's Birthday. insert lyric song AQUA. RnR please!


Tiba-tiba aja dapet ide gaje baru lagi buat ultah Hinata-chan!

Daku lagi iseng-iseng denger lagu Aqua, and.. jadilah fic gaje ini, hyahaha.. XD *plak*

Oke deh! Tanpa basa basi lagi..

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN AND HERE WE GO~! XD

.

**Disclaimer:**

Papi Masashi, Papi Masashi, boleh aku buat Hinata and Naruto jadi super OOC? *digampar Naruhina and Masashi Kishimoto*

**Warning!**

AU, OOC sangat, insert lyric song **AQUA (MY OH MY and BARBIE GIRL)** dan HARUS DIDENGARKAN saat membaca fic ini! *plak*, abal, gajeness, lebayness, gila!, garing!, gak kuat -?- baca? Silahkan tekan back and jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya (review). *plak*

.

* * *

**My Oh My**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

* * *

"Fuuh.." Hinata meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka '17' itu dengan semangat.

"YEAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!" seru semua orang yang hadir dalam moment gadis berambut indigo itu. Moment dimana seorang gadis yang baru berusia 17 tahun kini menginjak masa kedewasaannya.

"Arigato, minna." Ucap Hinata senang. Bagaimana tidak, semua teman-temannya datang ke acara ulang tahunnya yang sederhana ini dan tidak semewah ulang tahun yang dirayakan oleh orang lain.

"Nah, Hinata. Sekarang umurmu sudah 17 tahun kan? Kapan-kapan kita bergosip ya?" usul Ino. Si Ratu Gosip ini memang suka mengajak anak-anak lain untuk bergosip. Tapi tentu saja bukan membicarakan hal-hal negatif atau menjelek-jelekkan orang lain, melainkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan yang bersifat positif. Wajarlah, Ino kan anak seorang penjual bunga yang diberi nama 'Yamanaka's Flower'.

Eh! Kenapa ngomongin soal Ino sih. Seharusnya kan Hinata. Ok! Kembali ke tokoh utama.

Hinata hanya sedikit sweetdrop mendengar ajakan Ino.

"Kau ini, gosip saja yang kau urus. Ayo! Cepat serahkan hadiahmu." Perintah Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Dasar bawel!" Sakura langsung memberi deathglare pada Ino. "Hinata, selamat ulang tahun ya! Aku hanya bisa memberimu hadiah ini." Kata Ino sambil memberikan buket bunga matahari yang masih segar.

"Terima kasih, Ino-chan. Kau tau saja bunga kesukaanku." Ucap Hinata senang.

"Tentu saja! Jaringan informasiku itu sangat luas. Jadi.. kalau hanya begini saja itu kecil buatku." Ucap Ino narsis.

"Gelarmu sebagai Ratu Gossip ternyata bukan main-main ya, Ino." Sindir Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Ucap Ino.

"Hinata! Ini, terimalah hadiahku. Semoga berguna untukmu." Kata Sakura memberikan sebuah kado yang berhiaskan pita pink dan bungkus kado yang juga berwarna pink.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata menerima kado Sakura.

Begitupun seterusnya dengan teman-teman lainnya. Satu persatu memberikan kado mereka. Hinata sempat kewalahan menerima kado yang begitu banyak hingga orang terakhirpun datang memberikan kadonya pada Hinata.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Hinata." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil memberikan kado berbentuk segi panjang dengan bungkus kado berwarna lavender dihiasi pita berwarna putih.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata malu sambil menerima kado pemberian Naruto.

Yah, Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu dan kini menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Bahkan saking dekatnya, mereka berdua bebas keluar masuk kerumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto bahkan tidak perlu mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa ada yang protes. Terkecuali kamar pribadi tentunya.

"Aduh, aduh, pasangan suami istri ini tetap mesra saja. Kami tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian kok. Kami pergi dulu ya, hohoho..." goda Ino sambil menarik Sakura, meninggalkan kedua insan tersebut.

BLUSH!

"I-Ino-chan.." Hinata blushing mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Hahaha.. dasar Ino. Tetap saja suka menggodamu." Naruto tertawa kecil dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Su-sudah. Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi." Ucap Hinata malu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikmati pestamu!" ajak Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke arah teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Iya!" ucap Hinata senang.

.

* * *

Pesta berakhir dengan sangat meriah dan teman-teman Hinatapun sudah pulang semua termasuk pemuda pirang itu. Tapi ia janji akan datang lagi nanti.

Hinata mulai merapikan kado-kado yang diterimanya dan dimasukkan ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun mulai membuka kado pemberian Naruto.

"Kira-kira.. isinya apa ya?" gumam Hinata penasaran. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kado tersebut dan..

"Ini..." Hinata terkejut dengan isinya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati. Dan tidak hanya itu, bandul itu ternyata bisa dibuka dan menampakkan ruang kosong. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga seperti... foto!

"Ini sangat indah." Ucap Hinata merona. Ia tidak membuang waktu lagi. Segera ia mencari foto-foto yang diinginkannya yaitu fotonya dengan Naruto. Agak malu juga sih menyimpan foto dalam kalung karena.. ya taulah. Jika bandul itu ditutup, maka...

"Onee-chan!" panggil Hanabi di depan kamar Hinata.

"I-iya, masuk saja." Sahut Hinata terkejut sambil menyembunyikan kalung pemberian Naruto.

Hanabi pun masuk dengan membawa sebuah kado. Ia pun langsung memberikan kado itu kepada Hinata.

"Onee-chan, otanjoubi omedetto!" ucap Hanabi sambil menyerahkan kado berbentuk segi empat namun sedikit tipis.

"Arigato, Hanabi-chan. Boleh aku buka?" pinta Hinata lembut. Hanabi mengangguk dengan semangat.

Hinatapun membuka kado tersebut dan..

"I-ini kan... MP3 AQUA BAND YANG SANGAT JARANG ITU!" pekik Hinata kaget. "Da-darimana kau mendapatkannya Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat menyukai lagu-lagu dari Aqua dan ingin mengoleksi lagu-lagu mereka. Tapi sayang, lagu-lagu mereka sangat laris hingga Hinata terlambat membelinya.

"Aku meminta temanku untuk memesan kaset ini khusus Onee-chan." Ujar Hanabi mengerlingkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Sama-sama, Onee-chan."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar lagunya." Hinata hendak pergi ke tempat favoritenya tapi dicegat Hanabi.

"Onee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tempat 'biasa'." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya pergi.

.

"Hinata! Buka pintunya! Ini aku, Naruto!" teriak Naruto di depan kamar Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Saat itu, Hanabi lewat di samping kamar tersebut.

"Naruto-Niichan, Onee-chan tidak ada di kamarnya." Tutur Hanabi. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Heeeeeee... memangnya dia kemana? Padahal aku sudah bilang akan datang." Kata Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Onee-chan ada di tempat 'biasa'." Kata Hanabi datar.

"Tempat itu ya." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Hinata. Terima kasih atas infonya, Hanabi."

"Sama-sama."

.

* * *

Naruto pun pergi ke tempat biasa yang didatangi Hinata. Itu adalah tempatnya sering menyendiri. Entah tempat seperti apa itu karena tidak seorangpun mengetahui bagaimana rupa ruangan tempat Hinata menyendiri karena dia memang melarang seseorang masuk tempat itu termasuk Naruto.

Tempat yang biasa didatangi Hinata ada di ruang bawah tanah dalam rumahnya, itu adalah ruang pribadinya. Tidak seorang pun boleh memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Naruto berlari ke ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan itu tidak gelap karena selalu diterangi cahaya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dimana Hinata berada didalamnya. Sesaat ia akan mengetuk pintu tersebut, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau aku ketuk pintu ini, pasti Hinata akan mengetahui keberadaanku dan menyuruhku naik ke atas lagi. Lagipula, sudah lama aku penasaran dengan tempat ini. Gomen ne Hinata. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena penasaran seperti apa ruang pribadimu itu." Batin Naruto sedikit bersalah.

Ia pun perlahan-lahan membuka pintu itu dan tampaklah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan kaca besar terpampang di dinding. Ruangan itu seperti ruang latihan tarian balet.

Naruto melihat Hinata dengan pakaian dress panjang 5 cm di atas lutut berwarna biru muda. Ia juga memakai legging berwarna putih 5 cm dibawah lutut. Ia berdiri di depan kaca besar dan tiba-tiba.. lagu yang tidak asing di telinga Naruto mulai mengalun.

Dan yang tidak bisa percayai Naruto, Hinata mulai bergerak seiring lagu yang mengalun tersebut. HINATA MENARI!

Lagu yang didengar Naruto adalah lagu dari AQUA yang berjudul Barbie Girl. Ia terperangah melihat tarian gemulai Hinata, ehem.. ralat. Tarian yang penuh energik seperti... Hip Hop.

Hinata mulai berjalan perlahan saat musik mulai berputar. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat lembut dan menunjuk ke arah depan dan mulai menari seperti seorang.. "STREET DANCE!" pekik Naruto dalam hati.

###

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_###_

.

Hinata pun berjalan perlahan dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah sedang senam pagi. Melompat-lompat seiring tempo lagu tersebut.

Naruto mematung melihat Hinata nge-dance seperti seorang profesional saja. _"Sejak kapan Hinata bisa menari?"_ pekik Naruto terkejut dalam hati.

###

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_###_

Hinata mulai mempercepat tempo menarinya, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

Ia terlihat semangat sekali. Naruto semakin semangat meperhatikan Hinata menari dan duduk di pojok memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Hinata.

###

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, i'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'rool, feel the glamour in pink_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the barie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastis!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

###

"_SUGOII~! Aku tidak menyangka Hinata bisa menari sehebat street dancer."_ Batin Naruto kagum.

Hinata masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

###

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I;m always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

###

Saat Hinata berputar untuk mengambil langkah baru, tiba-tiba mata lavendernya menangkap seseorang yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Na-Naruto-kun~!" pekik Hinata terkejut sambil mematikan tape yang sejak tadi memutarkan lagu Aqua-Barbie Girl.

"Ups.. aku ketahuan!" gumam Naruto.

"K-kau sedang apa disini? Dan.. se-sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakuinya, "Aku.. disini sejak kau.. mulai menari." Ucap Naruto canggung.

DEG!

Hinata terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Tolong rahasiakan soal ini. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu! Kumohon.." pinta Hinata memelas.

"H-hah! Maksudmu? Kenapa? kau kan berbakat." Kata Naruto terkejut.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak berbakat. Ini hanya sekedar hobiku. Tolong lupakan apa yang kau lihat tadi." Pinta Hinata bersikeras. Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata.." Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi Hinata dan mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Hinata. Ini membuat wajah Hinata memanas, "Dengar. Aku tidak mau melupakannya begitu saja. Tarianmu sungguh membuatku kagum. Kenapa kau memintaku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat yang sejak tadi kuperhatikan dan mulai kusukai? Apa kau mau melihatku murung?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ti-tidak." Sahut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa kau mau aku merahasiakan kau yang bisa menari?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

"A-aku.. malu. Aku tidak sehebat penari-penari lainnya. Aku melakukannya karena aku suka. Aku malu jika diperhatikan." Ucap Hinata malu sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah bawah.

"Hinata, dengar." Naruto membuat Hinata berpaling lagi dengannya. "Yang kau butuhkan hanya kepercayaan. Kau harus percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Lagipula... aku juga suka menari." Naruto melepas pegangannya dari wajah Hinata dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya! Jadi, kau tidak perlu malu lagi." Kata Naruto nyengir. "Ah! Benar juga!" Naruto merogoh saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan sebuak kertas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kebetulan sekali kau bisa menari, apalagi Hip Hop. Kau mau menjadi pasanganku dalam kontes Dance?" tawar Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah brosur pada Hinata.

"Hoeeeeeee... a-aku tidak sehebat itu! Mana mungkin kita bisa menang dalam kontes ini. Lagipula.. aku tidak bisa." Kata Hinata merendah. Brosur tersebut berisi..

STREET DANCE CONTES

Syarat khusus: HARUS BERPASANGAN!

HARI KONTES: 31 DESEMBER 20**

"Ini bukan soal menang atau kalah, Hinata. Ini soal kesenangan saat kita menari." Kata Naruto bijak.

"Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin Naruto-kun. Hari kontesnya tanggal 31 desember. Itu tidak mungkin." Kata Hinata pasrah.

"Hmm.." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita pakai metode Fight Dance!" usul Naruto.

"Fight Dance?" ucap Hinata bingung.

"Ya. Selain kita menciptakan gerakan yang sama, fight dance bisa kita ciptakan sesuai kriteria kita. Itu tidak menciptakan banyak gerakan karena itu adalah ciri khas kita." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku mengerti! Lalu, nama pasangan kita apa!" tanya Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Wooowoo.. semangat sekali. Perasaan tadi kau begitu pemurung." Goda Naruto.

"Ah~.." Hinata langsung malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hmmm.. kau punya nama yang cocok nama kelompok kita?" tanya Naruto.

"AquaMarine!" Ucap Hinata berbinar-binar.

"Heeee... cepat sekali. Sepertinya kau sudah memikirkan nama itu sejak lama." Ujar Naruto curiga.

"Aaahh.. sudah, sudah! Aku kan sudah menyetujui permintaanmu menjadi pasangan menarimu. Jangan dibahas lagi!" ucap Hinata malu.

"Kapan kau menyetujuinya? Aku belum dengar." Kata Naruto heran dan dengan nada menggoda tentunya.

"I-itu tidak penting. Waktu kita sedikit!" kata Hinata merona.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama kita harus mencari lagu yang tepat. Kau punya usul?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"AQUA!" ucap Hinata bersemangat.

"Baik, baik. Aku setuju. Baiklah, untuk pendaftaran serahkan padaku. Kau urus lagunya. Setuju?" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju!"

.

* * *

Hari kontes tinggal 3 hari lagi, dan Naruto sudah memberitahu keluarga Hinata soal adanya kontes dance itu dan seperti yang Naruto duga, mereka tidak percaya kalau Hinata bisa menari. Secara aura Hinata lebih cocok di aliran Waltz daripada Hip Hop.

"Naruto-kun, nanti sore jadikan?" tanya Hinata terlihat antusias ketika mereka pulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja." Kata Naruto mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa nih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Rahasia." Jawab Naruhina kompak seraya pulang bersama.

"Uuuugh.. curang. Aku penasaran." gerutu Ino gregetan.

"Dasar." Keluh Sakura sweetdrop.

.

* * *

Saat Hinata memasuki rumahnya, ia tampak terkejut. Rumahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Di meja dekat pintu ia menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan..

_To Hinata.._

_Maaf karena kami pergi meninggalkan rumah dalam keadaan berantakan._

_Aku dan Ayahmu harus pergi rapat penting dengan klien. Sedangkan Hanabi pergi menjenguk temannya yang kecelakaan._

_Maaf mengganggu latihanmu tapi.. bisakah kau membereskannya?_

_Aku mohon.._

_By Neji_

"Haaahh.. kenapa disaat seperti ini harus bersih-bersih sih?" keluh Hinata.

Hinata hanya pasrah membacanya. Ia segera ganti baju dan mulai membersihkan rumahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto datang.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto. "Eits.." Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu seperti kain bekas.

"Naruto-kun, maaf. Sepertinya latihan kita harus ditunda dulu. Aku harus membereskan rumah." Kata Hinata pelan ketika melihat Naruto.

"Memangnya kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka semua ada urusan." kata Hinata. "Maaf. sepertinya kita tidak bisa latihan sekarang." ujar Hinata agak kecewa.

"Hmm.." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Latihan tetap kita lanjutkan. Bagaimana kalau kita memakai metode 2 in 1. kita membereskan rumahmu sekaligus kita latihan." Ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Hah!" Hinata cengok.

"Ayo! Ayo! Cepat ambil tape-mu! Kau sudah menentukan lagu apa yang akan dipakai?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya. Lagu yang kupilih adalah 'My Oh My'." Kata Hinata seraya mengambil tape-nya dan langsung menyetel lagunya.

"Bagus!"

tak lama kemudian..

Terdengar lagu yang sedikit cepat dan terdengar agak kekanak-kanakan dengan tempo yang agak lambat namun terdengar cepat. Naruto mulai melempar sapu pada Hinata dan ia memegang kemoceng.

"Let's dance!" ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Baik!"

.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu pun, Hinata sudah siap dengan kostum kaos lengan panjang bertudung berwarna lavender disertai rompi berwarna orange lembut. Sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya. Memakai kaos lengan panjang bertudung berwarna orange lembut dan rompi berwarna lavender. Sedangkan untuk celana, sama-sama memakai jeans.

rambut panjang Hinata digerai begitu saja namun sedikit memberi jepit rambut berwarna perak seperti kupu-kupu kecil.

"Kau siap Hinata?" tanya Naruto di belakang panggung.

"A-aku gugup. I-ini pertama kali aku melakukannya didepan umum." Kata Hinata sedikit gemetaran.

"Sudah. Aku kan disini bersamamu." Kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memanas. "Lagipula..."

Naruto sedikit memiringkan wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru." Ucap Naruto pelan. Kontan wajah Hinata semakin merah padam.

"Heeeeee..." Hinata langsung menutup bibirnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Naruto barusan.

"Selanjutnya kita panggil penari selanjutnya. AQUAMARINE!" teriak pembawa acaranyanya.

"Ayo! Kita sudah dipanggil." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Baik!" ucap Hinata semangat.

.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri di atas panggung. Teman-temannya maupun keluarganya sudah datang memberi dia semangat. Dan bahkan ada beberapa orang terkejut dengan penampakan Hinata. Mereka tidak percaya Hinata bisa menari apalagi Hip Hop.

"Ayo kita mulai." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya."

Lagupun dimulai dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Hinata dan Naruto mulai melakukan gerakan yang sedikit patah-patah sesuai tempo lagu itu. Lagu **My Oh My** berkumandang di panggung itu.

Sesaat tempo tersebut sedikit melambat, Hinata dan Naruto melakukan gerakan saling berhadapan seperti seseorang yang bersembunyi atau mengincar sambil menjentikkan jari mereka.

.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_If you were my king.._

_.  
_

Hinata dan Naruto langsung menatap penonton dan melakukan gerakan cepat dengan memainkan tangan mereka ke atas dan kesamping. Dan membuat gerakan Hip Hop.

Tarian mereka langung menarik perhatian para juri maupun penonton.

.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

Mereka berdua menari seperti saling menunjuk atau meremehkan pasangan mereka. Tetapi langsung menatap depan lagi membuat gerakan yang sangat keren.

.

_Little princess in a terrible mess_

_A kingdom alone, but no love to confess_

_Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse_

_Runs like a spirit by the castle walls_

_.  
_

Hinata mulai menari sendirian dengan tempo sedikit lambat. Membuat gerakan yang sulit dipercaya karena dia seorang perempuan. Gerakannya sangat energik dengan komposisi yang membuatnya tambah keren.

Dan iapun menunjuk Naruto seolah-olah menantang.

.

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'_

_Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'_

_My oh my, don't you cry. 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'_

_I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way.._

_.  
_

Naruto tidak mau kalah menunjukkan kehebatannya menari. Ia semakin memperkuat setiap gerakannya dan sempat-sempatnya melakukan gerakan yang membuat para juri berdecak kagum dengan pertunjukkan keahlian Naruto dalam berdiri dengan satu tangan.

.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

_If you were my King (uu-oooh-u),_

_I would be your Queen.. (uu-oooh-uu)_

_If you were my King (uu-oooh-uu),_

_I would be your Queen.. (uu-oooh-uu)_

_.  
_

Kini Naruto dan Hinata melakukan gerakan yang sama. Lebih cepat dan bervariasi. Saling menunjuk atau meremehkan masing-masing.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka menari dengan semangat.

Saat bagian 'If you were my king', mereka sedikit melambat gerakan mereka walaupun gerakan tangan mereka semakin pecat dan bertenaga.

.

_Mystery deep in the royal heart_

_Crying at night, I wanna be apart_

_Prince, oh prince, are you realy sincere?_

_Bet you one day you're gonna disapper_

_.  
_

Hinata kembali menari sendirian seperti menunjukkan bakat menarinya. Seolah-olah dia lebih hebat dalam street dance. Ia menari dengan penuh semangat dan tidak ingin dikalahkan. Ia kembali menunjuk Naruto, menyuruhnya menari. Seperti tantangan untuk menunjukkan kebolehan.

.

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'_

_Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'_

_My oh my, don't you cry. 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'_

_I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way.._

_.  
_

Naruto menerima tantangan Hinata. Ia pun menunjukkan kebolehannya sampai para juri menganga menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang sangat hebat.

.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

Mereka kembali menari bersama. Melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti tadi dan lebih bertenaga. Mereka menari dengan bersemangat tanpa ada rasa lelah.

.

_You and I!_

_Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'_

_Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'_

_My oh my, don't you cry. 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'_

_I will leave, say "bye-bye", I'm going my way.._

_.  
_

Kembali lagi mempertunjukkan gerakan baru bersama saat dibagian ini. Para juri saja hampir tidak bisa bernafas melihat gerakan NaruHina sangat kompak dan energik termasuk para penonton.

.

_My oh my.. hoo-oouh_

_My oh my.. hoo-oouh_

_My oh my.. hoo-oouh_

_My oh my!_

_.  
_

Mereka terdiam dan mulai menghampiri masing-masing, mereka saling memandang lembut dan menggerakkan salah satu tangannya seolah sedang mengajak. Keduanya saling berjalan memutar dan tetap saling memandang lembut bahkan para juri dan penonton sampai terbawa suasana berdebar-debar.

.

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To have the kingdom, baby, tell me why?_

_My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?_

_To rule the country, baby, you and I?_

_.  
_

Mereka langsung mundur saat mendengar tempo kembali cepat. Melakukan gerakan yang sama lagi tanpa pernah bosan untuk melakukannya lagi.

Melakukan tempo cepat maupun lambat menyesuaikan gerakan yang sangat keren.

.

_If you were my King (uu-oooh-uu),_

_I would be your Queen.. (uu-oooh-uu)_

_If you were my King (uu-oooh-uu),_

_I would be your Queen.. (uu-oooh-uu)_

_.  
_

Disaat mencapai akhir, Naruto berlutut dengan satu lutut yang menyentuh tanah, ia menyatukan kedua tangannya. Hinata meletakkan salah satu kakinya dan...

Whuuuuuush~! Hinata melompat sekaligus bersalto diudara, dan entah kapan, Naruto juga ikut-ikutan melompat hampir menyaingi lompatan tinggi Hinata. Ia pun ikut bersalto dan bersamaan dengan lagu berakhir, Naruto dan Hinata saling memunggungi masing-masing dan bersandar di punggung pasangannya dengan pose khas mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA... KAKKOI~! SUGOII~! KERREEEEEN!" teriak para penonton ketika mereka selesai menari. Para juripun memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Para penontonpun berteriak riuh dengan pertunjukkan tadi. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum senang dengan respon yang mereka dapat.

.

* * *

Menjelang sore, mereka pulang bersama membawa piala kontes Street Dance barusan. Mereka berjalan di dekat sungai mengalir dan terlihat sepi karena sekarang sudah sore dan matahari menampakkan sisa-sisa cahaya keemasannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita menang." Ucap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Hahaha... itulah nikmatnya street dance. Lagipula, kau tadi sangat hebat. Ternyata latihan kita sambil bersih-bersih itu membawa hasil ya." Kata Naruto yang sedang membawa piala mereka.

"Iya."

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya." Sahut Hinata singkat.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu soal.. perasaanku barusan?" tanya Naruto canggung. Hinata langsung blushing mendengarnya.

"A-aku.." Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggu." Ucap Naruto lembut seraya berjalan kembali.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang berdegu dengan kencang, ia mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk memanggil Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun.."

Naruto menoleh, "Ya?"

CUP!

Hinata mencium pipi pemuda pirang itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kurasa... kau sudah tau jawabannya." Ucap hinata merona seraya berjalan melewati Naruto.

Naruto nyengir, ia pun menyusul Hinata dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Hinata!" seru Naruto.

Hinata tidak menyangka, di ulang tahunnya ke-17, ia mendapat banyak kejutan. Dimulai dari teman-temannya, jati dirinya sebagai dancer, dan pengakuan Naruto padanya.

Sungguh! Ulang tahun sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik karena.. ia menemukan jati dirinya sebagai Dancer, kepercayaan dirinya, dan... cintanya.

.

.

**The End**

OMG! Ini fic terabal yang pernah aku buat. Maaf soal pendeskripsian soal dancenya kurang. Habis mendeskripsikan tarian tuh susah banget.

Ide ini terinspirasi waktu aku mendengar lagu Aqua sambil nari-nari gaje dan.. jadilah fic abal ini, haha...

Fic ini khusus ultah Hinata serta fic akhir tahun.

Please read and review ya. Maaf kalau karya satu ini jelek banget. Semoga minna-san suka. ^^

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN AND SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA! \^0^/

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**

**.**

**nb: aku ngerjainnya cuma 2 hari lho. *gak ada yg nanya -plak-*  
**


End file.
